


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: 1am fanfiction, M/M, fanboy leo, handjobs, im so gross, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hakyeon's seoul's rising star, taekwoon's an accidental fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read im sorry :( also the smut isnt good im so bad at smut im sorry

it was taekwoon's secret shame. it started when wonshik pointed out the poster of cha hakyeon on the streets, making a casual comment on his dancing skills. taekwoon wouldn't admit, but he'd nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw the picture of the idol looking into the distance, hands rested on the railings behind him.   
when he got home, he'd immediately opened his laptop to enter the characters "cha hakyeon" into the search bar, and was greeted with multiple videos of the young idol. another thing he wouldn't admit was that he'd felt his heart flutter and skin tingle with goosebumps when hakyeon danced and sang.

two months into finding hakyeon, taekwoon had joined his fancafe and purchased all his albums. he'd also created a tumblr to follow hakyeon's fanblogs and followed all of hakyeon's social media accounts.

four months in, hakyeon announces his asia tour and taekwoon book the VIP tickets without thinking. he scores a pass to the meet and greet session and he thinks he's about to die.

"you've been weird lately," wonshik says. "what happened? did you fall in love?"  
taekwoon stops, mouth open and his spoonful of soup right in front of his lips.  
"what?" taekwoon asks.  
"are you into him?" wonshik laughs, taekwoon drops his spoon.  
"him? huh?" his clueless act isn't getting him anywhere, or if not only digging himself a grave.  
"cha hakyeon," wonshik snorts. "his face is literally your homescreen."  
taekwoon doesn't say anything and lets wonshik laugh.

taekwoon thinks he's going crazy. his entire camera roll is filled with overly hd pictures of his idol and his favourites folder is literally made out of pictures of hakyeon drenched in sweat, eyes hooded. he'd become more possessive of his handphone, making sure he never leaves it on his desk at work.   
he hears his colleagues talking about hakyeon one day and he nearly chimes in with his comments, stopping mid step as he shakes his head. you're going mad, he tells himself.

"hey hakyeonlover69," wonshik leans over his chair. "concerts' tomorrow."  
taekwoon inhales, "that's not my username."  
wonshik cackles like a fucking bird and taekwoon glares at him through his long fringe.   
"do you need me to pick you up after? i feel like you won't be able to walk anymore," wonshik comments and taekwoon nods. he's secretly thankful that he has someone to take him home because he'd definitely be fucked.

it's the day of the concert and taekwoon is standing right in front of his closet, eyeing his limited range of clothes. he decides that he needs to blend in and hide away from screaming fans so he picks out a white t shirt and jeans, starting to regret not preparing for the judgement he was so sure he'd receive.  
this is it, this is it, taekwoon's palms are sweaty when he walks into the concert venue. there's fans everywhere, and he definitely wasn't prepared for the anxiety he'd have to go through. there's so many girls and there's a group staring ay him, whispering among themselves and he wants to dig himself a hole and lay there forever.  
"do you think he came here alone?" one of them asks and the other shakes her head and says he's probably here with his girlfriend.  
he groans internally, adjusting his shirt with dowcast eyes to avoid anymore embarrassment.  
he collects some banners and fansite merchandise while walking, hurriedly grabbing the items from the fansite owners' hands while muttering a small 'thank you' before increasing his pace and getting the fuck away.   
he makes his way towards the queue to enter the stadium and his heart literally explodes when he hears the drowned out voice of his idol floating out from inside the stadium. the fans start screaming, and taekwoon wants to shut them all up so he can hear hakyeon's voice.   
the security starts opening the gates and the queue gets shorter and shorter and taekwoon gets further and further to the front of the line. he enters the standing area and thank god they had queue numbers on the tickets because he'd be fucked if he had to squeeze around with those fans.   
the concert starts while he's spacing out and the fans' screams shake him out of his thoughts. his hands are tingling with excitement when the lights dim.  
then hakyeon appears, beautiful and standing in the stage lights with his glowing tan skin. taekwoon's eyes are focused on him, and only him. hakyeon starts dancing, the first note of the song escapes his lips and the fans scream but he doesn't hear any of that because all he can see at that moment is hakyeon, beautiful hakyeon. the fluid and sharp movements hakyeon make are so mesmerizing and his voice is sweet and warm like honey to taekwoon, melting him turning his legs wobbly. he wants to scream and chant hakyeon's name with the fans but he's still too aware and his body wouldn't open its mouth to say a word so he remains silent, albeit bubbling with so much excitement on the inside.   
the first performance ends and hakyeon stops to catch his breath.  
"thank you for coming to support me today," hakyeon grins and taekwoon literally melts because hakyeon's smile is so pretty, so cute.   
"this is my first concert since debut and i'm so happy that there are so many of you here to support me, thank you so much and i love all of you so much. i hope you enjoy this concert!" he bows and the screams and cheers are deafening. taekwoon smiles.  
the concert ends in a blur and taekwoon is left with an empty feeling when he exits the stadium because he can't forget how beautiful hakyeon is and his veins are still pumping with adrenaline as he finds his way to the meet and greet area. however, taekwoon makes a wrong turn and ends up at the wrong side of the venue and he literally wants to die when he sees that he has five fucking minutes to find the place before doors close. he literally sprints, long legs carrying him across the different halls before he gets to the venue, right before it starts. he's the last in the queue, because the guards shut the doors once he enters. the queue is moving quickly, but taekwoon thinks it's too slow because he really, really wants to meet hakyeon.   
two people in front of him left and he realizes that he's a fucking idiot because he doesn't even know what he's going to say. he goes through his mind and tries to find an idea. i love you and your music! too common, he's heard that a thousand times today. please rest well! too common as well. please date me? too direct.  
he doesn't have time because it's his turn now and hakyeon is standing right there in fromt of him and he has no fucking clue what he's going to say. hakyeon is beautiful, hakyeon is gorgeous and all he can do is stare into hakyeon's eyes.   
"hello," hakyeon says and taekwoon blinks, hard.  
"h-hello," taekwoon mumbles and his cheeks are burning. "i'm.. a fan."  
hakyeon giggles and taekwoon's blush reaches his ears, his heart thumping violently in his chest.   
"nice to meet you, what's your name?" hakyeon smiles and oh god, it's getting too much for taekwoon to handle.  
"taekwoon," his tone is quiet but nervous.  
"ah, taekwoon," hakyeon says, "may i have your number?"  
taekwoon's head snaps up, "what?"   
there's suddenly a hand on his shoulder, grip tight. the security guard is telling him to go. hakyeon sees and dismisses the guard, requesting for five more minutes.  
"i want to have coffee with you," hakyeon grins and taekwoon's nails are digging into his palms, picking at the skin and forming crescent shaped marks.   
"a-ah okay," taekwoon's shaky hand takes the pen from the table and scribbles his number down in messy handwriting.  
"see you soon, taekwoon!" hakyeon waves and his smile is so blinding, so pretty. taekwoon leaves on shaky feet and with an even shakier heart.

"so how was it, sexychabooty123," wonshik jokes when taekwoon gets into the car.  
"fuck," taekwoon mutters and wonshik laughs.   
"what happened? was he hot? did you get a hard on during the meet and greet?" wonshik laughs louder with each question.  
"he asked for my number," taekwoon says and groans into his hands.  
"jesus christ," wonshik gasps. "you're getting fucked soon, or the other way round. can't really see you as a bottom to be honest."  
"fucking shut up," taekwoon groans, wonshik cackles. "he wants to have coffee with me."  
"you do know how many fangirls would kill an entire village to be in your place, right?" wonshik says. "never thought he'd be gay—or bi, or pan or whatever either. those girls would—."  
wonshik pauses when a 'ding' resounds the car.  
"oh my god," taekwoon bumps his forehead on the glass window. the text is from an unknown number.  
it says "hey taekwoon this is hakyeon! let's meet at Seoul station tomorrow at 11 ^^ i have free time till 3 :)"   
wonshik reads the text over taekwoon's shoulder and laughs so hard he nearly misses the turn.   
"someone's getting dick," wonshik sings and taekwoon glares at him.   
his thumbs hover over the keyboard for a good five minutes before typing "okay, see you then" and hitting send.

he's struggling with where to place his hands when he reaches the station, fifteen minutes before meeting time. he's so nervous, palms so sweaty he has to dry them off every minute or two.   
ten minutes later, he sees a figure with sunglasses and a mask bounce into the station, hoodie pulled up to cover his face as he heads directly for taekwoon.   
maybe it is then that he realises that hakyeon being a celebrity is a huge thing, so huge that he needs to hide his face in public so he won't be bothered by fans during his free time.   
he greets taekwoon with a tap on the shoulder and a wave. taekwoon smiles a little and he thinks thag hakyeon is smiling back.  
they take the train to a nearby stop with a cafe that hakyeon had recommended, a place where he said his idol friends often visited to hide from the public eye.   
he removes his mask and sunglasses once they enter, giving taekwoon a smile that sent his heartbeat into a frenzy once more.  
they order their drinks — taekwoon orders a latte and hakyeon orders hot chocolate.  
"i don't actually enjoy coffee," hakyeon says. "it's so bitter, i prefer chocolate."   
taekwoon nods and listens to everything hakyeon has to say, though his eyes are constantly focusing on hakyeon's lips ever so often, watching how the idol darts his tongue out a little to moisten them after his lips turned dry from all the talking. he realizes how hakyeon was so much more talkative than himself and so full of vibrance and bubbly laughter that made taekwoon feel warm on the inside.  
"how was your childhood like?" hakyeon asks after sharing his, talking about how he'd always had a big forehead and how his family members teased him about it.  
"it was quite average," taekwoon averts his gaze and stares at the swirling foam in his latte. he doesn't want to look into hakyeon's eyes because he's so sure he'd blush so much his whole face would turn red. "we watched tv on saturdays and went to church on sundays." hakyeon nodded along and when taekwoon looked up from his coffee, hakyeon's eyes were intently focused on him.   
he finds out that hakyeon is extremely comfortable to be with — like the talkative ball of sunshine he always needed to balance out the silence and awkwardness he had. he also starts liking hakyeon more, more as a person and less as an idol.   
"taekwoon, let's take a picture," hakyeon grins. he scoots over to taekwoon's side of the table and holds out his camera. taekwoon tries to smile, but his lips only curl up ever so slightly while hakyeon's grin is wide, all pearly white teeth.   
"do you have instagram?" hakyeon opens the app on his phone and chooses the picture he likes the most.   
"ah," taekwoon's eyes widen. he gives hakyeon his username.  
within the next minute, his phone vibrates with the notifications   
"@achahakyeon started following you  
@achahakyeon tagged you in a photo  
@ilovehakyeon started following you  
@chaismylove started following you  
@husbandhakyeon started following you  
@starlightcha left a comment on your photo: "hakyeon is mine!" "  
the notifications keep appearing and taekwoon frantically turns off his phone's vibrate mode.   
"sorry," hakyeon says. "didn't expect it to happen so fast."  
taekwoon doesn't say anything and slides his handphone into his pocket.   
"i have to go now, so let's meet again soon?" hakyeon smiles. he gets up, but leans down and gives taekwoon a peck on the cheek before leaving. taekwoon is so glad hakyeon doesn't see him blush.

they meet again, one week later and this time at taekwoon's house. hakyeon enters with a packet of chips and a bag.  
"i got spotted," hakyeon takes his shoes off, and sighs. "how are you, taekwoon?"  
"okay," taekwoon says. "work was.. busy."  
hakyeon hums and reaches into his bag.  
"i brought movies," hakyeon grins — that same grin that still has taekwoon melting and his heart fluttering. "the notebook? the fault in our stars? titanic?"  
"the fault in our stars, i guess?" taekwoon chooses the one that sounded the least ridiculous because hakyeon literally brought nothing but a bag full of romance movies. hakyeon's a sappy, hopeless romantic and he doesn't know how to feel about it.  
taekwoon's not very affected by romance plots but halfway through the movie, he feels his heart clench when hazel find augustus in the car and there's tears dripping down his face. he tries to wipe them away but he hears a sob and sees hakyeon crying, nose red and eyes filled with tears. taekwoon stops tearing instantly because shit, hakyeon is fucking adorable like this, crying while huddles up in a blanket next to him.   
"why did he have to die," hakyeon mumbles when the movie ends. "why can't they live happily ever after?"  
hakyeon rests his head on taekwoon's shoulder, scooting closer till their shoulders were touching. taekwoon thinks he's going to have an asthma attack because hakyeon is so close, too close.  
it's silent for a minute and taekwoon just stares at hakyeon's head rested on him, black hair soft and sticking out in some places. hakyeon turns and looks up at taekwoon, their eyes meeting before taekwoon's heartbeat turns erratic. he finds himself leaning forward and hakyeon's doing the same thing and shit, he wants to stop himself but he can't because those lips are pulling him in, drawing him to the smaller boy seated right next to him.  
hakyeon's lips are soft, taekwoon thinks. they stay still for awhile and hakyeon pulls away, but taekwoon unconsciously puts his hand on the back of hakyeon's neck, drawing him back in for another kiss. their lips move in tandem, hakyeons fingers tracing their way across taekwoon's hips to wrap around his waist. taekwoon's hand find its way into hakyeon's soft, jet black hair.   
taekwoon is burning up. taekwoon darts his tongue out, licks at hakyeon's bottom lip. hakyeon opens his mouth and oh, it's getting so hot, way too hot.   
taekwoon does a lot of things without noticing. he unconsciously slips his hand down, pressing his palm to hakyeon's crotch. he groans into the kiss, fingers tightening and pressing to taekwoon's hips.   
"is this okay?" taekwoon mumbles and hakyeon nods, breaths coming out short and quick.  
"hurry," hakyeon assists taekwoon in unbuttoning his jeans and sliding the zipper down. "please," hakyeon's voice is desperate, as he buries his face into taekwoon's collarbone.  
part of taekwoon wants to tease hakyeon, touch him through his boxers and wait till he begs him to take them off, but he decides not to.  
he slips his fingers below the waistband, pallid, cold fingers wrapping around hakyeon's cock. he does an experimental pump and hakyeon gasps against his shoulder, sending tingles down his spine.   
"please, taekwoon," hakyeon kisses the crevices between taekwoon's collarbones.   
taekwoon obliges, pumping and setting a pace. he brushes his thumb over hakyeon's slit and hakyeon moans, wantonly and desperately, muffling his noises with taekwoon's shirt.   
"a-ah faster," hakyeon cants his hips up into taekwoon's fist.   
taekwoon moves faster and hakyeon's fingers are digging harder into his hips, his moans getting louder. taekwoon's ministrations are turning hakyeon into a mess, all moans and unable to properly form words. he digs his nail into his slit and hakyeon comes undone, a whimper escaping his saliva coated lips as he releases onto taekwoon's hand.

"coffee tomorrow?" hakyeon's still panting, but he smiles and suggests.  
"yeah, okay," taekwoon smiles.


End file.
